


The Story of 'P'

by AzureGigacyber



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, Bondage, Cunnilingus, F/F, F/M, Maledom/Femsub, Master/Servant, Multi, Pet Play, Romance, Rope Bondage, Sex, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 12:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16873233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureGigacyber/pseuds/AzureGigacyber
Summary: RWBY-For SovolisFollowing marriage right after Beacon Jaune and Pyrrha were destined for a happily ever after style ending, but first Pyrrha needed to be truly inducted into his family's rather unusual customs. Customs that heavily centered around a kink-fueled lifestyle where Masters and Subs are trained for weeks at a time. Pyrrha was uncertain at first but quickly learns how much she loves kinky sex like being dominated and shaped to be the perfect Submissive to her husband.





	The Story of 'P'

  
  


**Story of ‘P’**

**RWBY**

**For Solvolis**

**By Azure**

  
  


**Chapter One- A Whole New World**

 

_***Warning* What lies ahead are really graphic depictions of Kink-focused alternative sex scenes that may or may not be for you. Read at your own discretion.*** _

 

*********

Following a graduation out of Beacon Academy and becoming a loving couple during their years Jaune and Pyrrha Nikos got married some time after. All their friends and family attended the event for it was Pyrrha’s happiest moment in all her life, it was Jaune’s too. But it was apprehensive on how she’d be introduced to his family’s more kinky lifestyle choices. 

With her wedding glove covered hand wrapped snugly around his arm he didn't worry about it so long as Pyrrha was happy. She loved him and he loved her, together they’d brave that rite of passage the Arcs would no doubt have planned once they feel Pyrrha is ready to be ‘initiated’ into their debaucherous tradition.

******* *

 

“I can’t believe your family lives in such a lavish estate, Jaune. You certainly never made a mention their living conditions before.” Pyrrha said in wonder as she stared out the window at the large mansion of the Arc family lineage coming up in distance. 

The redheaded girl was currently wearing a simple sleek black dress that exposed plenty of skin and all of her curves. Jaune dressed similarly by wearing a dark formal suit making him look sharp.

They were inside the limousine Jaune’s mother ordered for them once they called ahead and told her they were clear for the special weekend. Jaune was a bit nervous though, not only was he having Oobleck teach his class for him as a favor, but he was nervous for how Pyrrha would react to their more secretive lifestyle once she experiences it.

‘Only a month into our marriage and they already want to induct Pyrrha. I seem to remember Dad’s side of the family giving my mom at least half a year. I hope Pyrrha doesn’t freak out too much once she sees it all. They’re into some pretty hardcore thing in the fetish side of sex.’ 

“Y-yeah, it’s been in our family for generations, all the way back to the First Arc.” Jaune noted then turned his head to his wife who was still looking out the car window admiring the green nature landscape. “So you think Professor Oobleck and Miss Goodwitch will be alright covering for us at Beacon? I know the guy is smart but sometimes he talks too fast for students to hear him.”

Pyrrha nodded with a soft smile and shrugged her shoulders cutely. 

“I’m sure they’ll be fine, Glynda and Oobleck have been doing it for years, haven’t they?” She pointed out making him nod in agreement then shifted her eyes into a more serious look a wife always gives their husband to grill them for truth. “Now, why don't you ask me what you really wanted to know, husband? You’re clearly worried about me coming into this family tradition of yours.”

Jaune flinched and nodded reluctantly knowing his wife would always see right through him. It was an art really. Airing out a small sigh he spoke up again.

“Yeah, this is the beginning, Pyrrha. Of your training that is, once you start it’s all forward from there. Last chance to back out, you don't have to do this and I’ll love you regardless. It’s just this family ‘tradition’ I’m very fond of…and-!”

Jaune was cut off when Pyrrha hopped over and placed herself on his lap with arms draped around his neck giggling.

“Jaune you worry too much. Whatever the challenge is, I can handle it. You told me as such once yourself, remember? Besides, I love you too much not to embark on this new adventure into your family’s raunchy lifestyle. I want to be involved in all parts of you life, Jaune.” Pyrrha said sincerely and pulled herself close into his face leaning in for a kiss.

Jaune felt let out a happy sigh and held her close with lips pressing into hers for a sweet loving kiss between husband and wife.

“I love you too, babe.” Jaune uttered back holding Pyrrha close making out passionately as the limousine pulled up into the main driveway. 

Feeling the car slow to a halt Jaune reluctantly pulled from his wife’s luscious lips and looked seriously into her dazzling emerald eyes.

“Just want to let you know, that from here on everything I’m about to do I do with love, honey. It’ll be pretty intense.”

Pyrrha could only nod in excitement eager for the challenge.

*********

Getting out the car and holding her hand as they stepped up the elegant steps to the mansion Pyrrha and Jaune looked at the main door to see a mature yet beautiful woman standing in wait for them while holding a small wooden box.. She had wily yet elegant blonde hair with a violet streak in one of her bangs, a barely noticeable pair of wrinkles underneath each eye indicating her age and an air of majestic regal stature as she stood patiently wearing a modest Victorian dress. 

This was Jaune’s mother; Calista Arc.

‘Calista looks unusually stern right now, a far different contrast to when she was sweet and doting upon my meeting her..’ Pyrrha noted as they stepped up to meet her and were let inside to reconvene in the large modestly lavish parlor of the front area of the mansion. 

Once Jaune and Pyrrha were situated Calista then opened the box before their eyes. Jaune and Pyrrha saw two golden rings inside each with letters emblazoned on them. One with ‘J’ and the other with a ‘C’.

“Think of these as badges of authority me and my son must wear for this special occasion, Pyrrha. Once we put these on you will have to address him as ‘Master’ and myself as ‘Mistress’, understood?” 

Pyrrha nodded and Calista took hers out and slipped it over her ring finger as Jaune did the same.

Jaune took a deep breath and let out a sigh before straightening up and turning to face his wife and speak with a commanding voice. 

“Pyrrha, I order you to undress.” He pressed with a firm stern tone of voice making him sound more like a seasoned soldier than anything. Pyrrha actually jittered a bit in excitement and complied. 

Tugging off the straps of her black dress the redheaded beauty started undressing before their eyes, down came her top showing off her large firm breasts in full supple glory, then came the rest leaving her in only a pair of crimson satin panties. Jaune tensed up when feeling his erection come to harden inside his pants. 

“Oh really, Jaune. Let her finish. Having resolve is part of what comes next ya know, that goes for both of you.” Calista groaned making Pyrrha giggle as she shimmied out of her panties and silken leggings appearing totally nude before their eyes. 

“From here on your name is no longer ‘Pyrrha’, you will be addressed as ‘P’ and nothing more. You will be taught with dedication and loyalty to your ‘Master’, you Dominant otherwise known as your husband. You will refer to him as ‘Master’ only.” Calista announced causing Pyrrha to straighten up and look attentive. 

Jaune had a serious look on his face too when he spoke next.

“From this moment forward you’ll not speak unless spoken to or receive punishment.” Jaune stated firmly while thinking on how weird his family’s fetishes really are. 

“I understand.” Pyrrha nodded.

“It’s time to prepare then, follow me, ‘P’.” Jaune stated with a firm authoritative tone and took Pyrrha’s right hand leading her somewhere across the parlor into another part of the estate. Namely an ornate bathroom.

Calista smiled looking forward to how her son would train the newest member of the family.

-

Once Jaune led P into a spacious and luxurious marble bathroom ornate in design he then ordered her to sit down on the stone basin seating of the hot bath. Seeing P naked and as beautiful as ever always did things to Jaune, but right now he had to focus on fortitude and ‘prepare’ her. Taking off his top layer jacket of the suit he was wearing he rolled up his sleeves and grabbed a bottle of high quality soap and oil. 

P shuddered in excitement as she felt his strong hands lather them between his palms and press into her soft perfect skin. She aired out a soft shudder as she felt him begin to rub the shampoo and oils all over her back and her shoulders. Lifting up her arms he rubbed her there cleaning her completely and continued running his hands all over her body. Her skin was gleaming now after Jaune rubbed his oil and soap covered palms all over her perfect figure, P mewled lightly within her throat at his touch pressing against places of higher sensitivity.

Then he removed his hands from between her legs and spread her thighs open before picking up a ladies shaving razor and moving it to her slightly fuzzy mound. She knew what came next and knew she had to be smooth all over for this ‘ceremony’ within Jaune’s family. Grabbing a can of shaving cream and lathering just a bit over her peach fuzz Jaune went on to shave it neatly from her mound leaving her clean of any pubic hair whatsoever. Smiling at her then leaning in to affectionately rub the side of her face Jaune quickly placed a loving kiss onto her lips making her relax before reaching back and grabbing a bottle of oil from the table set near him. 

P had a dreamy look on her face as he popped the lid and poured out a certain amount between his hands, rubbing them together he reached down between her legs and smoothly lathered the oil straight to P’s sensitive pussy folds making her breathe hotly in stimulation. She leaned back biting her lower lip as she felt his fingers dab it firmly all over her folds then dive underneath her pelvic region to rub more all over her anus. She aired out a shrill whisper of elation once he touched there, the redheaded warrior was sensitive when it came to her ass. She loved getting fucked back there and Jaune knew it, secretly she hoped for a lot of anal action once things get rolling. 

“Mmmhh!” She whimpered within her throat as her both her ass and her pussy tingled with excitement while glistening in warm special oils. P was jittering with arousal now and that is exactly how it was planned to be.

“Alright, now let’s head out of the bath and dry off. Come, I’ll take you to that vanity mirror over there where all the ‘accessories’ have been assembled for us.” Jaune commanded softly before getting a towel and quickly drying her off entirely. He finished up and pulled P’s right hand lifting her to her feet then guided her out of the bath nakedly over to a large vanity mirror somewhere outside in another room.

P was positively giddy with excitement and tingling with arousal as this continued. Whatever Jaune’s bizarre traditions held in store for her she couldn’t help but feel eager for the rest of it. Once she got to the vanity mirror she sat down on a small fluffy seat in front of it. Her eyes went a little wide in slight fear as she noticed what seemed to be a piercing kit and two nipple studs laid on the desk surface of the mirror. P felt a little afraid for the piercing pain and it became noticeable by Jaune.

“Shhh, relax, P. You hardly feel a thing and it just sorta becomes instant. They won’t hurt after they’re on unless you pull a lot on them, besides we do it in a way that our aura sorta nulls any real pain, but you will feel something alright. Just relax.” Jaune purred in her ear and it effectively calmed her down as he made the preparations. 

Grabbing the stud gun and the nipple pieces to put into her breasts Jaune swiftly took aim and held her boobs closely carefully aligning one nipple stud to her right breasts. With a pull of a trigger and strange yet brief rush of slight pain and stimulation he punctured one nipple stud into P’s tit. 

“Mmng!” She whimpered in pain and let out a sigh of relief as he swiftly finished doing that one breasts. The sensation of piercing pain was a little intense in her opinion yet thankfully very brief. Jaune went about piercing the other one causing her to whimper out loudly with a groan of pain but completing the piercing of her tits with nipple studs.

Pyrrha overcome the adrenaline of pain coming from her nipples when she heard the voice of ‘Mistress’ speak up from the doorway.

“Moans warrant punishment, girl. A good servant makes no such noise.” She crooned in feign maliciousness. 

“I’ve fully prepared her, she’s done and very beautifully, Mistress.” Jaune answered back standing away from her and showing his mother the expertly prepared form of P. Her body glistened completely with the oils lathered over her skin, her snatch was neatly shaved then cleaned up, her nipple studs expertly pierced and aligned through her pink slightly swollen nipples making Mistress nod in approval and judgement. 

P got up as ‘Master’ and ‘Mistress’ started leading her into another room of the lustrous estate and led her into a different sitting room where a tray displaying a lavish collar, silver plug, and bondage cuffs rested. P marveled at the high-quality style and materials made into them.

“Just so you know, these right here are genuine articles of submission you must always wear as proof of allegiance and submissive servitude to your master. Hold still and we will begin putting them on you.” Mistress said as she grabbed the collar and gently wrapped around P’s neck before latching it securely without choking her. 

Mistress, Jaune’s mother, then brought her hands up and placed the bondage cuffs on her wrists latching them securely before grabbing the silver buttplug from the tray and getting behind her. She noticed P shudder with excitement as she spread her soft doughy buttcheeks wide open displaying the light pink bud of her anus to her. She felt her shudder with excitement as she circled the plug over her anus then began to push the smooth rounded surface of the plug into the girl’s sphincter making her shudder with sensitive bliss. Once she immersed it entirely she stood back up and found Pyrrha shaking with sensational ecstasy. It was obvious to the older woman she was an anal fetishist, but she also noticed that P wouldn’t have reacted like this if she had ever been touched by another woman before. Her reaction speaks of inexperience, at least in her opinion. 

“You have obviously never done such a thing before with a woman, have you?” Mistress commented. “Very well then, I shall teach you how the fine art in doing so. You’ll be educated so thoroughly during the process we’ll be conducting that it’ll be as if you had been born into it, P.” Mistress then pulled a flogger out of nowhere from within her outfit, which contained a varied assortment of bondage-themed items.

Getting behind Pyrrha she held her whip steadily and lashed the leather length across the girls ass eliciting a stifled cry of pain and internal mewl of pleasure. 

“Mmnghhh!” Pyrrha mewled silently while trying to keep her mouth shut. Jaune’s mother whipped her pale ass another couple of times amplifying the stinging pain yet turning the redhead on all the same. She was shaking even more with stimulation and excitement. 

Mistress then lashed another couple of times across her buttcheeks leaving a tender redness across them before putting it away. Pyrrha was tender with mild pain but over the moon with perverted pleasure coming from the whipping. She could not deny it one bit, if anything she embraced it wholeheartedly. Mistress smiled when she didn’t air out her groans of pain and took it like a champ.

Jaune’s mother let out a proud sigh and dropped her ‘mistress’ facade before speaking up.

“Well that concludes the first day of your training, P. Let’s go and have some dinner.” Mistress said receiving nods from both Jaune and P as they made their way out of the room with P still clad in all that bondage gear such as the collar, the cuffs, and the buttplug still sticking out of her ass.

******

Feeling surprised to still be practically naked and wearing all her bondage gear P sat down at the dinner table with her Master and Mistress sitting near her and the plug pushing ever more into her anal cavity. She squirmed pleasurably in her seat while Jaune and Calista ate.

“So I was thinking about her training regimen we were going to do. We have all sorts of equipment and items here for all manner of paths for our sacred customs. Which do you prefer, honey?” Mistress asked and brought out a detailed list with some pictures attached to it before handing it over to Jaune across the table.

P ate her deliciously arranged meal while he looked them over. Jaune’s eyes went wide in blushing surprise as he ran through them thoroughly.

‘Hmmm, there sure are a lot of these, but if it makes Pyrrha get approved and hooks her onto the family fetish then I’m game. I think these three will work, if I know my woman then she’ll love these for sure.’ Jaune thought grabbing a pen and circling three of the list selections before handing it back to his mother.

Calista took it into her hands and looked them over with a proud smile and handed the list over to P for her to take a look.

“This will be the path you will follow, P. Puppy Play, we start that tomorrow, then rope bondage, a timeless classic a pain loving girl like yourself will enjoy, and lastly Wax Play. That last one is quite special.” Calista summarized as Pyrrha shivered with excitement despite wedding her ass left and right to the buttplug being comfortably pressed in at an angle from sitting down. 

“Yes, Mistress and Master. I will be glad to undertake these.” She added making Jaune and Calista nod in approval as they  finished eating.

Eventually they finished dinner and P was led up from the table and shown to her room all while keeping the plug wedged tightly in the warm pocket of her anus. She arrived at a simple guest room with a bed and soft sheets with nothing else for decoration or function. She figured it had to be a real quick stopgap before the excitement starts. 

Jaune cleared his throat and put on his ‘Master’ persona again in order to address her seriously. P stood at attention like a good submissive would do.

“You will sleep here for the remainder of your training. You will be given one day of rest each week and it is only that day we can be in same bed together during your training course. This process will take a while, but once you come out of it you’ll reborn with new kinks fully awakened.” He finished and P nodded in acknowledgment.

Jaune quickly walked up closely to her and kissed her forehead lovingly before bading her goodnight and leaving the room. Pyrrha knew training like this involved sleeping separately yet still she wished to hold her master closely to her naked well-lotioned body. Breathing out a sigh of exhaustion she laid back onto the bed and fell asleep.

‘Tomorrow we start, ooh I can’t wait.’ P thought to herself sleeping soundly and wiggling her buttocks into the surface with the plug still inside.

****

Puppy Play-

“Morning, sunshine.” Jaune’s voice rang through making P open up her eyes to the sight of him standing over her bed wearing that gentle smile.

“Morning, Master~.” She purred stretching her arms awake and sitting up in her bed. Pulled her out of it and led her down into the dining room from yesterday where breakfast was made and ready for her alongside a set of oils and lotions to use for later.

Jaune Pulled out a chair for her to sit on and once P planted her butt down on it he got to work in grabbing a bottle of oil and pouring some between his hands. Rubbing them together as she chewed on some bacon Jaune went to work lathering both hands around his lover’s pelvis, P tensed up in sensitivity as she felt one hand rub oil along her mound while the other went between her buttocks lathering some over her anus. She particularly felt giddy with the second one, so much so that it became hard to eat. 

The process only took a few minutes with Jaune finishing up and P finishing her breakfast.

“Alright, today we begin your Puppy training, once we get started you’ll have to crawl on all fours and not stand. You’re no longer allowed to stand for this training session, now sit still while I set up your hair to match the look.” Jaune instructed and P nodded with a chipper smile obeying him.

Sitting still as he went to work on her hair Jaune wound up styling her beautiful red hair into two large twintails like in anime. He then reached behind him and grabbed a pallet of special make up and dabbed this and that over P’s face. She giddily squealed inside of her throat and kept perfectly still as Master administered the puppy themed face paint. From coating her nose to painting the spots and ‘snout’ over the rest of her face P eventually became the ‘Puppy’. 

Jaune was finished and put away the tools before washing his hands in the nearby sink. He looked to see her really getting into the role by crouching onto the floor like an obedient pup, he did think the tongue panting was a bit much though. 

‘My family and their bizarre rituals for kink fetish.’ He thought with a mental sigh before going over to her and clipping her collar with a leash and leading her into the outside of the room. 

P got to her hands and knees and went about trotting whimsically like a good dog as they left the room. Despite feeling very chipper about this exotic new adventure in kink exploration as well as becoming familiar with Jaune’s family customs P couldn’t help but feel a little embarrassed once she was out in front of the Arc family servants. Maids and butlers going about their usual business tending to their duties such as cleaning and serving the Arc family members with their usual services, even the sexual ones. 

“Aarrooohh?” P whimpered out in embarrassment when her face became as red as her hair after the eyes of random servants passed by her. She was suddenly  not feeling very secure right now until she heard ‘Master’ spoke up.

“P you gotta get used to being open with your body when in this house. A good submissive knows that he or she will get completely naked and stripped of their clothes any time here. Here….” Jaune then halted inside the spacious and grassy inner courtyard and undid the leash on her collar real quick before fishing out a small red rubber bone from his back pocket.

If P had a tail she’d be wagging it right now as soon as she saw it, Jaune knew she was getting into her role and liked it. Smiling he quickly threw it across the greenery and smacked his hand across her exposed butt.

“Fetch!” Jaune called out and P felt her body lurch after it giddily capturing it into her mouth. The soft squishy bone was now between her sets of teeth as she blushed heavily at the action she took in front of the servants.

She giggled nervously behind the rubber object and felt a sense of exhilaration go through her body. Her legs bucked inwardly, her body quivered, and her nerves lit up in excitement. Jaune noticed this and grinned widely before beckoning her to come back to him. Scampering on all four limbs still Pyrrha rushed over to him carrying the bone in her mouth and arriving at his feet maintaining her ‘dog-like’ crouching position.

“Good, girl. Now…..” Jaune trailed off and unzipped his pants in front of her. Out came his dick partially erect yet thicker than a sausage and long as one too. P felt her loins stir with arousal and excitement as her eyes gleamed the sight of her lover’s phallus. A curved smile was on Jaune’s lips when he spoke next. “....beg.” 

P nodded and rose herself up while still remaining in crouching position, Jaune lorded his thick member up high just above her nose. P looked eager for it and left her mouth agape as she longed to have it. Her face nestled up close to Jaune’s penis. P’s hands bent downward at the wrists and stuck to her ribcage in a manner similar to an actual puppy begging. Her tongue soon came out and  quickly started panting in a hungry manner for her master’s length. 

“Good girl, you deserve a treat.” Jaune said with a firm tone and pushed the head of his dick into P’s mouth surprising her.

Her eyes became wide with enthusiastic delight once she felt her lover’s turgid length push wetly down her throat. She closed her eyes and surrendered herself to the temptation of fellating her master. Her lips started sucking it gently as they moved back and forth in a steady pattern. She slurped and ran her tongue along the amount of penis currently inside her mouth. Jaune lowly moaned in pleasure from within his throat as he felt her begin to increase her efforts. 

“Mmmhhh.” She hummed as she continued gingerly sucking him off with head bobbing back and forward harder each time. Her twintails, or rather makeshift ears, tousled along with her movements. Jaune was beginning to growl even more loudly feeling his release coming, feeling as though she deserved a treat Jaune allowed her to continue sucking him off till he was ready to burst. His member began twitching and throbbing after several more minutes of nonstop sucking, when P hollowed out her cheeks and drew her head back to the tip Jaune let loose a shrill growl and came inside.

Her eyes shot open and her lips curved with a gleeful smile as she tasted a thick payload of spunk shooting down her throat. She sealed her lips tightly around his throbbing length with glee and chugged down spurt after spurt of her master’s rich thick seed. If P had a tail right now she’d be wagging it. Other servants glimpsed the sight with intrigue since they have never seen a redhead submissive within the Arc family before, Pyrrha’s enthusiasm and beauty truly caught their interest.

Hearing her gulp down the rest of his ejaculation Jaune fished his penis out of P’s mouth letting her keep her mouth open agape with spunk coating her lips. She quickly lapped her tongue all around it ingesting the rest while he tucked his member back into his pants and zipped back up.

“Good girl, now roll over.” Jaune commanded and P gleefully did so right before his eyes. She barrel rolled onto her tummy keeping her legs and arms hind like a human pet. Leaning down he placed his right hand along her belly and started furiously rubbing it making her smile widely with happiness. The crass became crushed underneath her exposed naked backside dirtying her skin up slightly. 

Jaune took note that she was indeed fully immersed in the role of ‘Puppy’ and thus, completed her test.

“Come along now, we’re going back inside.” Jaune said to her causing her to  roll back up onto all fours and obediently at his side following him. Snapping the leash back onto her collar Jaune led her back into the estate affectionately yipping in cute little barks. Even a few times in between P stopped to wrap all four limbs around his lower leg humping herself on it like a horny dog. Jaune wanted to laugh but instead he kept a straight face and patted her head before spraying her with a water bottle.

-

They got inside and arrived inside one of the bathing rooms, ordering her into the bathtub and getting out a showering hose Jaune rolled up his sleeves and got to work cleaning her off. P obediently knelt there in the tub like any actual dog would have done as the watery spray rinsed her beautiful body clean of dirt and grass stains. He pulled out the plug in her ass making her anus gape wide open and set it to the side next to the rubber bone.

While lathering her body in soap Jaune felt P mewl sharply in sensitivity as his hand roamed slowly and firmly all over. Biting down on her lower lip P started to yip pleasurably in sensation as he worked her lower legs. His right hand reached down underneath her hips strongly stroking her mound and squeezing the cheeks of her ass.

“Nnnhhh!~ Yip!” P yelped out like a whimpering dog being physically pleased. Jaune started stroking her cunt back and forth using his fingers and thumbing her butt hole with a soap covered thumb. He was being thorough while simultaneously pleasuring her and making her yelp. 

Jaune felt P whimper internally some more in growing bliss and once he thumbed out her ass he felt her begging to shiver voraciously in climax. 

“Mmnnghhh!” She mewled sharply within her throat and came. Jaune felt her shudder with her sopping wet folds closing down around his fingers wildly in orgasm. P felt like howling out in pleasure but didn’t want to push things in case she’d break a submissive’s rule again. 

‘I...can’t show weakness! A good submissive never does!’ P thought to herself while scrunching up her face in barely restrained ecstasy. Jaune grinned at her feeling proud of her restraint and adaptivity into her role.

He brought out the rubber bone again and touched her jaw to give her the signal to chew down on it. P did so with glee and clenched the rubber bone between her teeth again making sure just to hold it rather than chomp on it. 

“Hold it there for now.” Jaune commanded and she obeyed without trouble. Deciding to fondle her some more Jaune reached down and dipped two fingers from each hand into each of P’s orifices. The redhead tensed up feeling the sensation of his digits plunging deeply into her body. His fingers was slick with the bath waters, like she herself was, thus making them groove into her cunt and her anus with slippery ease. 

P began moaning loudly again, she growled pleasurably within her throat as she felt her master’s index and middle fingers worm back and forth into her holds. Her pussy squelched and squeezed down on the fingers from his left hand, her anus felt the plunging sensations of the fingers belonging to the other. It didn’t take long at all for her to start breathing hotly from within the bath waters. 

“Mnnnhhh!” She whimpered and closed her eyes shut as Jaune worked them in tandem with passionate pace for ten more minutes. Toward the end he intensified his pace with his fingers thrusting deeper and sliding in faster, the waters of the bath sloshed about with P’s bodily movements. She absentmindedly ground her hips and buttocks between his two hands feeling the heat of great arousal flow to her chest.

Another several minutes of this followed and soon enough P whimpered in a subdued squeal as she came from within the bath all over her master’s hands. Jaune felt her vaginal muscles and anus clench tightly on each of her digits with her body grinding back and forth in wild motions. Once she came down from her high she was left breathing raggedly while sitting in the tub waters. Jaune retracted his fingers and pulled her out of the tub to dry her off and take her to dinner.

-

Crouching on all fours before the dinner table with Jaune’s mother nearby appraising her son’s skills at handling his submissive Calista watached as P dauntlessly ate from her dog bowl laid on the ground below her head. It was ironically High quality chopped beefy splashed with gravy and it was her entree for tonight, it just happened to look like dog slop. Callista was actually glad to see P taking to her role this way. Seeing her elegantly eat her food as Jaune did the same with a more human looking meal. 

The blonde mother leaned to the side to see P wiggling her buttocks left and right in squirming motions in the air, she was obviously grinding herself on the butt plug inserted back inside of her ass.  

P continued digging into her wondrous meal making a mess of her face as gravy splashed along her cheeks and lips in a sloppy manner. In between dives into her bowl she often dipped her head back up panting like a dog still. She was keeping in character alright. 

‘Ugh, could do with some grace and less sloppiness. No need to be actually messy like an actual dog.’ Callista thought to herself as she winced at P’s overly enthusiastic display of her role. ‘Hmm, looks like I will have to instill more discipline into that bitch myself tomorrow morning.’

After they finished eating Jaune and P cleaned themselves up, put away their dishes, and walked away to go to bed. Jaune guided her to her room again and saw her curl up like an animal on her ‘bed’ with a smile on her face. 

The next morning came and Callista went in to retrieve P at the very crack of dawn. The sun was barely up when she stepped into her room with a small riding crop stretched between the two of her hands. Poping it with a snap she woke up P with a very stinging wake up call before taking her outside. 

-

“Now, go!” Callista called out before pointing to the starting point of the human-sized dog course. It was an elaborate adult-sized training course the Arc family members often used to train other Subs to grow into their role with the Puppy training. There were many elaborate hoops and obstacles that require momentum and focus.

“Mnngh!” P whimpered back in response and started dashing forward on all fours like a she-beast into the first obstacle which was a pair of stairs. She hastily climbed and dashed through hoops and various jumps putting her physical prowess to the test! 

As a normal human she’d do this with utter ease, but limiting herself to a doggy style pose and disposition made it a challenge. Callista rushed alongside her watching as she overcame every obstacle through at her and made it in record time. At the finish line stood Callista wearing a pleased smirk on her face as held her riding crop in one hand and a cookie in the other. P came up on all fours like an animal and slowed to a halt in front of her.

“Good job.Here’s a treat for the good puppy.” Callista purred as she handed P a cookie that she took into her mouth without using hands. P happily and quickly munched down on it in seconds. Cleaning herself up she didn’t notice that Callista suddenly lifted up her skirt revealing a pantyless crotch before her eyes.

P’s green eyes locked onto her neatly shaven muff, her womanhood was rather fresh looking and clean. Her body was in shape still despite her age and once ‘Mistress’ detached her elegant skirt she suddenly threw herself forward onto P’s face causing her to tumble onto her back with pussy on her face.

“Now, eat me, you little bitch.~” Callista purred as she ground her mound onto her face smothering her lips with moist pink wetness.

P recoiled somewhat in mild distaste as how Mistress’s flavor was, but quickly adapted and started gorging herself on the pussy belonging to Jaune’s mother. Callista moaned slightly within her throat as she felt her lips succulently pry apart her folds and erotically make out with her pussy. P was an expert alright, her lips knew where to touch and where to push her tongue into. Once the dog’s tongue wiggled into her quirm she started swirling it around inside making the older blonde woman breathe out hotly in rising ecstasy.

“Not bad, haaahh!~ Still, you’re rather amateur at this, pup. Let a seasoned expert like myself give you some pointers.” Callista breathed out feeling her cheeks flush with budding arousal. She reached her right hand back and dipped in between P’s legs. Her limbs instinctively spread apart to welcome her digits now prying into her vaginal folds. She felt her stir underneath her cunt and feel a moan reverberate through her pelvis.

P mewled sharply again when Mistress’s fingers pried expertly into her snatch, they knew where to hit and accurately stimulate her more sensitive weak points inside her vaginal cavity. This made the ‘dog’ begin to squirm underneath her as she felt her body become screwed up with heavy arousal.

“Hhnnh! You are quite good after all, but one must go all-out when pleasuring a partner. You have to channel much of your strength into making sure they feel bliss and break into subserviency.” She instructed and channeled some aura into her two fingers currently pushing inside of P’s cunt. With one swift jab aimed at the right place Mistress made P squirm voraciously into her hand as though she were about to cum. Luckily for P she wound up doing the same using her tongue and a fair bit of aura being channeled into it, she drove her tongue and by extension her mouth into Callista Arc’s muff hitting a sensitive point and causing the older woman to cum all over her face.

“Mmmnhh! Haahh!” Calista howled out in a winded moan of euphoria as her quirm gushed and squirted her vaginal juices all over P’s face. While she was cumming she made sure to grind snatch firmly into her lips forcing her to clean everything up using her tongue. P complied and followed through with the act resulting in Callista’s mound being licked clean entirely. 

Once they took a moment to recover from that double-ended climax Callista dismounted P’s face and reattached her skirt. She made a whistling noise causing P to quickly roll back up to a kneeling position with her ass being firmly planted in the grassy ground. Feeling satisfied that her ‘lesson’ was effectively taught to her the mother/Mistress decided to take her back inside the manor for dinner time.

-

At the table, namely below it at Jaune’s side, P knelt patiently and devoured her food from the dog bowl in a more dignified evenly paced manner. She wasn’t sloppy or wild anymore and ate her food in a more composed style. Callista sat a few paces nearby watching with a smile of approval. 

When the next day Callista ran her through the obstacle course again, it was still her training week with this particular kind of fetish. Naturally P aced the course no matter how many times it changed and became more difficult for her. Afterwards, on a daily basis no less, Callista would always smother the girl in her snatch making her eat her out till climax. The older woman was pleased with how P used her tongue and worked her lips sucking out her juices. Callista would always cum right onto her face and make her clean her pussy up using her tongue, she was proud to say that P was making her cum faster after learning the finer points of tonguing out her insides and hitting her weak spots. 

Day after day this continued until it became time for P’s first rest day. The redheaded ‘dog’ welcomed it after so much rigorous training. By that point P already became well accustomed to the style of deep submission, between pending time with her ‘Master’ Jaune and being educated by his mother in cunnilingus and petplay she felt she had come far in this path of her training. Secretly she hoped she impressed the woman, especially since she speaks only when her master addresses her.

Now on her rest day the good puppy rested in her bed cuddling with Jaune and simply enjoying his company as this week of training ended. She curled up in his arms and rested her naked body into his wearing the puppy make up still as well as having the buttplug ‘tail’ inside her ass vibrate till it ran out of battery.

*******

Rope Bondage-

When the new week started P was clean of her puppy aesthetics; makeup, buttplug tail, and twintail hairstyle. She wanted to keep the buttplug though, she kept the collar on her neck after all. Now she was in a more dungeon-like cellar in the Arc manor household, both Master and Mistress were there with her as she stood naked ready for the next test. 

“Alright, P, limber yourself up so I can apply the oils again. You’re gonna need to feel flexible and limber for this one.” Master ordered and she nodded spreading her feet apart and performing some body flexing exercises. 

He walked over behind her and poured a dab of special oils into his palms before placing them into her back. P shuddered violently in elation once his hands, laden with chilly soothing oil, pressed into her skin. She continued doing stretching poses while he went on to roam his palms all over her shoulders then onto her arms. Jaune spooned her backside as he went to lather more of her upper body in the sensual oils from behind, she shuddered more and more feeling her arousal build up as this continued for several minutes. Then, he had her spread her legs apart still standing upright so he could rub his lotion covered fingers all over her mound. She felt his other hand go to her buttocks and sensually rub his hand along the groove of it until he reached her anus. 

She stifled a sharp shudder of sensitivity once he spread apart her buttcheeks revealing her butthole. Dabbing another glob of sensual body oils into his hands Master Jaune placed both of them into each of P’s womanly parts. She tensed up and resisted the urge to moan out once she felt a finger into her ass hole and a pair of fingers plunge into her pussy. Her thighs bucked inwardly slightly as she felt waves of sensitive pleasure go through her body. Callista Arc watched half in amusement and the other half in appraisal as her son worked the girls body back and forth into his hands making her mewl sharply within her throat.

P felt like crying out in orgasm the more his finger wiggled into her ass with the oil lathering her rectal cavity, she felt the soothing pressure of his digit laden with the substance tickle her most sensitive spot inside her ass. The same can be said of the fingers swirling around expertly inside her quirm, her lover knew exactly where to hit in order to bring her to climax and P was currently struggling to endure without crumbling too soon.

“Mmmngghh!” P mumbled loudly behind sealed lips as Jaune’s fingers fucked into her holes even faster. Soon her body was shuddering in ecstasy and she could no longer hold back the feelings she was getting. Tossing her head back and keeping her lips tight P came hard with hips shuddering within both of Master’s hands. 

Gushes of vaginal fluids rinsed the blonde boy’s left over and over again while the other simply felt her ass muscles clench down tightly on his finger. Once P was done cumming Misstress,otherwise known as Callista Arc, beckoned a random servant that had been standing in the doorway over. It was a young brunette woman wearing a BDSM outfit and carrying a tray of containing nylon ropes and various clamps.

P’s eyes widened in mild surprise as she came close and held the tray ready for both Master and Mistress to take from. The servant’s attire was rather typical in bondage-themed fashion; cupless corset showing off her B cup breasts, leather garter straps attached both belt and leggings with spike heels, a vibrating plug wedged into both her butthole and her cunt with leather straps attached to her belt keeping them rooted in. What impressed P the most was that she held a stoic unwavering face in the middle of all of it.

‘That’s amazing.’ P thought as Mistress took the ropes and clamps from the tray and held them up readily for her while standing next to Jaune.

“Again, darling, we emphasize being flexible. You’ll be positioned in ways that’ll test your body’s flexibility, this is part of the test and you may be locked in a certain position for some time.” Mistress warned and Jaune nodded in agreement with her as P took a kneeling position. 

Both of them came over to her with Mistress delicately attaching the soft nubbed clamps to her nipples, this made P shiver with a great shudder of sensitivity before Mistress attached them to the nylon ropes. The redhead inwardly whimpered as she felt her breasts tug downward slightly with the ropes being connected and tied to a small harness over her midriff. P felt the soft yet film nylon roping tie tightly around her limbs and body in ways made her feel a stirring sensation everywhere she was touched.

“Unnggh!” P whimpered as she felt her entire anatomy bound expertly in rope and a centrifugal body harness. 

Mistress and Master, Callista and Jaune, finished setting her up and the latter decided to test out her reaction to sensitive touch. Going around her backside and roaming his hands down her rope-bound form Master tenderly stroked the areas of impressed skin along P’s body. She reacted at the sensitivity of his touch after feeling her limits get tested by the rope binding her body, she was now fully ‘exposed’ and very sensitive to any touch that would be made. One rope bind was between her legs and by extension her pussy lips causing P an untold amount of rather physical pain and pleasure. P still loved it.

For added effect Mistress tied connected some separate rope strands from various points coming from the wall and latched them onto P’s nipple clamps. The redhead mewled even more loudly struggling to keep her moans suppressed, thankfully the master placed a ball gag into her mouth and latched it securely from behind her head. He then tied her arms together behind her back keeping her restrained while the feeling of being helpless before them. 

“There, all finished. Now then….darling, have fun with her. Come dinner time is when the next part of the test shall begin.” Callista said before leaving the dungeon.

Jaune heard the door close and proceed to undress before P’s eyes. She felt her body constantly stimulated with her rope-bound arrangement pushing the limits of her endurance. Thankfully her Master picked up on this and removed the ballgag from her mouth before sliding his erect member into it. P hummed pleasurably and closed her eyes in peace as she started sucking her master’s hard penis into her mouth. Her lips hungrily slurped back and forth on it with her head moving mechanically. In and out the hard pole slipped into her throat allowing her tongue glaze its surface and her lips to suck hard along the skin. 

Jaune moaned lowly in his throat and held his hands behind her head before pumping his hips into her face. P hummed some more appreciating the rough treatment while her body ground against the ropes binding her. She squirmed and hummed pleasurably as Jaune’s dick plunged back and forth into her mouth without pause, after minutes of this she began to feel his member throb ready for ejaculation. Thus, she sucked harder and faster, her face frenziedly humped back and forth into her master’s waist determined to treat him and soon Jaune hugged her head into his pelvis and let out a deep silent groan.

“Mmnnngghh!” He grunted loudly behind sealed lips as his member throbbed and pulsated sending thick blasts of sperm directly into P’s mouth. She gleefully swallowed up every last rope of sperm pouring down her throat and after nearly a minute of ejaculation he finished. Dislodging his member from her face the ‘Master’ was greeted the sight of her serene face sloshing sperm in her mouth before closing it and gulping down the rest.

“We’re gonna have some fun of our own before I take you to an Arc family dinner tonight. Oh this week shall be so much fun for you. I also think you really enjoy feeling immobilized, P. Something about feeling helpless and unable to move with you being at someone’s mercy turns you on greatly.” Jaune noted and went behind her to adjust a suspension rope hanging from the ceiling to wrap around her restraint bound forearms. 

P felt the ground leave as she was hauled into the air in the same position hanging suspended. He secured the rope onto something nearby and went to her side to grab her buttocks roughly and cup her mound through the rope bondage. P instantly mewled in sensitivity and squirmed against her bindings feeling close to cumming already.

Throughout the day Master experimented with P’s body to determine her weaker points of contact while being bound in rope. From squeezing her tits strongly and tugging the rope clamps he found that P came several times. When it came to grinding the rope snugly along her cunt and by extension her ass P came twice as many times as before. Finally, he spent the better part of the afternoon tugging that one special cord binding all the others and therefore binding her entire body, this made her cum the hardest  which left a small puddle of juices all over the floor. Once she was done cumming P was left hanging suspended and breathing raggedly like she was dying of thirst, an utterly blissful smile coated her face the entirety of the day.

“Huff huff….I say it’s time to take you to dinner, P. You’ll like how soft the hands of the other family members are. You’ll even feel more comfortable around them being exposed the way you’ll be.” Mistress stated making a panting P nod with enthusiasm.

Minutes later, being led out of the dungeon room P was had an interlocking body harness attached to her torso, she was gagged with a ball, blindfolded with a leather strap across her eyes, and walked with a buttplug sticking out between her pale doughy cheeks. She was prepared to fullest potential for today’s special dinner. Mistress led her along via leash attached to her collar as they walked down one of the grand hallways leading into the family dining room. 

They were early and there ahead of everyone else, with the aid of some housemaids and other submissive servants P was bound by the ankles and wrists like a pig. She was then hoisted up by a thick rope to hang over the table like a chandelier made out of a kinky woman. She could sense the lack of ground below her and felt her body slowly dangle on the rope helplessly. She became extremely turned on at this point and felt her thighs buck inwardly slightly. She hummed behind the gag and heard the clamoring of voices shuffle into the dining room. If she could see she’d feel embarrassed and nervous that many blonde Arc family members and their servants came in to sit down at the table. 

She could even feel their eyes on her suspended naked body. The slow building momentum of her dangled position caused her body to slowly rotate in front of him, many were gushing and admiring the lovely redhead being trained in the family ways. Some were whispering about doing the same thing to their ‘pets’ after seeing how majestic P looked dangling from above. 

“Alright, everybody. This is our newest ‘student’ here. She will be called ‘P’, I got explicit orders from my brother, her master, and ‘Mistress’ that once I lower to within arms reach everyone can have a feel of her body while they’re eating.” A blonde adult woman spoke out in a jovial tone while wearing a cupless corset outfit with nipple clamps dangling from her adequate C-cup breasts. She had bouncy medium length hair tied into a long hanging ponytail with a bang dripping down the side of her face sexily. On her arms were long leather gloves and on her legs were the usual long leather boots with spiked heels. 

Like P, she also had a plug sticking out of her rump with the exception of having set on high vibration. How she kept composed and calm in spite of that was nothing short of amazing. She stood there with hands on her hips and gestured for the cooks to start bringing in the food for tonight's dinner feast.

Various trays containing various meals ranging in variety were soon set about along the long family table. The girl then went over to undo the rope holding P up above everyone and slowly lowered her bound body down a few feet to be within arms reach. She shivered with excitement and quickly felt multiple pairs of hands from all directions grab onto her body. Squeezing her eyes shut from behind the blindfold P shuddered with titillation as she felt different sizes of hands grab and feel up her entire naked body. 

A dainty pair of female hands grabbed ahold of her breasts and started massaging them tenderly, another male felt up around her calves admiring the smoothness of her skin, a pair of thick male hands groped the cheeks of her ass through the rope binding kneading the exposed pockets of skin between them all. P whimpered softly in her throat as every part of anatomy was being kneaded and prodded by various Arc family fingers. 

Her body still rotated with some of them leaving her exposed frame to eat dinner before anything got cold. There were still others happily fondling her body and running their hands along her smooth shoulders and backside. Some even held her face admiring her features and relishing the soft feel of her skin against their digits. P’s thighs clenched slightly together, the rope segment binding her vaginal lips became moist with her aroused juices. She squirmed in growing sensation as some began talking amongst themselves about her.

“She’s remarkably toned yet still so feminine. Like a perfectly shaped goddess, she even feels as firm as a statue.” 

“Not to mention how soft her skin is, it’s amazing really. Even her hair is illustrious in texture and smoothness.”

“She has a really nice ass and her feet are in perfect shape too. Not a single flaw I can see on her.”

All around they were commenting among themselves about how much of a prime specimen P was in their eyes. She felt glowing pride while a few of them continued to grope her nakedly bound body, P couldn’t help but hum in sensation at their touch.

From afar stood ‘Mistress’ watching with approval as her family members ate and groped the girl’s prone body.

‘I can tell she is enjoying being immobilized. Those muscle movements are not invisible to me, I wonder where or when she awoke to that particular fetish.’ Mistress pondered till she received a note given to her from one of the servants. She looked to see one of the Arc family members waving at her indicating that he was the sender.

Mistress read the note thoroughly and smiled wickedly before deciding to pass it along to her son Jaune.

*********

Wax Play-

The next part of P’s training came as bit of a shock for her; Wax Play. She was unfamiliar to the concept entirely despite experiencing everything else thus far. Currently she was still naked as can be and laying down on a flat-bowl surface somewhere in the dungeon with her hair down and a red rope harness tied around her torso binding her. She squirmed in slight pleasure as it held her tightly nudging her body in all the right spots.

At the foot of the flat bowl table was ‘Mistress’ herself carrying a bowl of was and a tool to help lather over her body like she were a chocolate cake in need of frosting. P couldn’t see it but Jaune was there as well standing next to his mother as an assistant.

“Well now, P, this next stage of your training will be rather intimate and ‘strange’ compared to the other ones. Hope you take to it kindly and don't wince. Be ready….” She cooed out and started lathering the thick syrupy wax along her bare feet and ankles making the redhead shiver pleasurably at the contact.

“Mnnhhh.~” She quietly mewled with eyes peering down and lips sealed up. The rope harness covered more than just her torso, but rather her entire body as well, her legs were bound within it as well as her arms making it a cocoon and a restraint for her body. 

She peered down to see Mistress lather more of it all over her hip region spreading it over her thighs and exposed pelvis making her shiver some more on contact. P was enjoyed the dry warm trickling feeling of the wax sprtizing over her naked body, Mistress lathered some more over that area making her shiver some more. The feeling of the was so intricate and sensitive that she couldn’t help but flinch a little in sensation.

When the Mistress lathered some further along her body P felt her skin shiver at it touching her breasts. It meshed through the rope harness pressing into her skin creating a unique sensation of was and rope-bound tension titillating the girl. She made a face with lips squeezing tightly together in sensation, she was struggling not to let out a loud moan. P relaxed a bit when she lathered some around her chest and shoulders giving her a feeling of completion as she was covered nearly head-to-toe in gooey drying wax.

Having it cake her skin sent constant shivers of arousal went through her body, she  had hoped she and Jaune do this more often later on after all is said and done. When Mistress walked up close to her face she knew she had to close her eyes for what came next. Jaune’s mother lathered some more of the wax over her neck making her shudder in sensitive light pleasure as she was expecting the rest to spritz her face. 

She wasn’t disappointed, with a hard splash Mistress lathered another batch of wax over her face and hair fully covering her body with the stuff as it caked her skin like frosting. P was starting to feel her sensitivities give way making her shiver at the coating of wax covering her skin, her toes wiggled and her body shook with sensation. She was feeling ready to cum as Mistress dipped another scoop of wax onto her shuddering body.

The feelings piled up at this point; the helplessness, the trickling feeling of the Wax encasement pressing into her skin, all of it titillated the more innate depravations of P that she didn’t know she had.When the moment came that her face was buried completely in the frosty tasteless material P felt her body shudder with growing intensity leading to her cumming! The mistress noticed her human-shaped ice cake form shaking from atop the table tray with her moaning loudly in a muffled voice from beneath the ball gag. She saw her body vibrate underneath and noticed her cunt throbbing as she shook. Her folds started gushing constantly underneath the casing creating a small pool on the tray table she laid upon. After awhile P finished experiencing her orgasm and let out a muffle sigh of sexual relief underneath the wax encasement.

“Aaah, success.” Mistress cooed with an amused smirk. 

The blonde woman had to admit she looked great having her body caked in white like that, especially with way her tits moved underneath it all. P was a natural to all forms of bondage, that much was certain and Mistress certainly approved her commitment to her son. Still, training wasn’t done yet and P was on the road to at least learning to be a very good submissive for her master. Every test so far she has aced and held no complaints after the first few times she did. She smiled knowing her son found a keeper forever. 

Waiting till the wax dried off she put on a pair of gloves and started scraping off of her face to allow her to breathe, she saw P’s rolled her eyes and quivering face wearing a wide goofy smile. The woman then noticed she had been cumming instantly even after she saw her ice coating solidify. She smiled at this and pulled off her ball gag hearing her moan and whimper in depraved pleasure.

“Time for the next test.” Mistress cooed striking P’s wax-frosted face as she dumbly nodded happily.

Latex Training-

“P, Wake up….wakey wakey.” Jaune’s calm voice stirred the redhead from her slumber forcing her to open up her eyes groggily to see him standing above her coat in the cell room with wearing a gentle smile.

“Jau-Master…? Is it time for a new training session?” She asked purring as she sat up and stretched her arms over her head.

“Yep, I think you’ll like this one; Latex training.” Master(Jaune) said with a grin and saw P’s eyes light up with excitement as she turned to look at him with a very eager look on her face. 

“Really….?” She asked with a squeak of eagerness and saw him turn back to grab something from a Servant standing outside the cell. Jaune came back in with a tight-looking cupless leather gimp suit complete with a face mask and a leash. There was an inflatable Ball gag next to the hole where the mouth of the mask comes in,P could only feel more excited as to what would entail.

P felt a shiver of arousal already and waited for him to speak while prostrating herself on the ground like any good servant would do for their master.

“You’ll be wearing this all week, now get up and let me help you put it on.~” Jaune commanded with a smile making P bolt up immediately and hold out her arms ready to wear it. Seeing the two servants come in expecting to help her dress Jaune sent them away telling them he’ll be the one to do it. They nodded and backed out of the cell leaving the two of them alone together.

P remained still as he wrapped the body portion of the outfit around her frame making her shiver subtly as it hugged her curves tightly. He fastened everything from latches to bindings making P’s body squeeze tightly behind the leather and seeing her mewl in shivering sensation at the contact. 

“Alright, drop to your knees so I can put on the mask next.” He commanded and she immediately did so. She lowered herself to her knees with hands over her thighs obediently as he brought the mask up to wrap around her face. Fastening the laces in the back to tighten around it Jaune heard a soft breath of elation air out from her mouth as he pulled her long mane through the hole of the mask. She purred internally as she felt her master’s hands comb that long flow of red hair through it making a makeshift ponytail. Jaune admired the beautiful luster of P’s her long red hair and stood back to admire his handiwork. Chuckling at her kinkiness he wenaboutut pulling the tight leather ensemble all over P’s body making her shiver some more as the material clung to her frame nice and tight. Her large breasts stuck out from the cupless holds and her ball gag was latched onto her mouth with the latches secured around her head. 

‘She really does look beautiful, the red hair streaking out from her head certainly adds to it. Like a big gimp-suit wearing angel.’ Jaune thought with a warm feeling in his heart as he wondered what was going through P’s mind right now.

‘Ooohhhh! Yesss! I feel it hugging my every fiber! Mmnh, I can’t wait till our training begins.’ P thought relishing the sensation the tightness of the latex suit gave her. To her it just felt right, so very right. 

‘She’s liking this a lot.’ Jaune noted with a grin and could feel that Pyrrha truly found her fetish with latex bondage. She was already shaping up to be a very solid submissive for him and his family’s odd lifestyle, but this avenue of kink-related service might be her true calling. 

“You look wonderful, P. That suit is perfect for you….and your perfect body.~” Jaune purred as he walked over to latch the leash on her collar. “Now, get up and let’s get going to have fun.” 

P blushed on the inside of her mask and opened her eyes through the eye holes of the mask to see her beloved Master grinning at her, Jaune then started pumping the ball gag and tugged on her leash leading her out of the cell. 

“Now, once we leave this cell you’re going to close your eyes and open up when I say to, okay?” Jaune instructed and P obeyed instantly shutting off her vision as he led the scantily clad woman over to the special room his mother chose for them.

***

“We’re here, now open up.” 

P opened her eyes through the leather mask and saw that she was inside a completely different room. She found her Mistress, Jaune’s mother, sitting in a single chair inside it with them while wearing a cupless leather corset of her own. Her long luscious legs had on a leather pair of high-heel boots with heels. Her arms were draped in long leather wrappings with hands gripping a strap-on and a riding crop. Her hair was undone and she was eyeing both Jaune and P with a sadistic smirk on her face. 

Upon instinct and as the usual routine P dropped to her knees bowing before the  Mistress as she brought out a paper list from all her recorded activities.

“Let’s see what you have accomplished so far, P. You have done well in, pet play, suspension over dinner table, wax, and so on. I’d honestly take you for a natural, it’s very startling how well you’ve been adapting to everything thus far. It just means you were meant for this, honey.” Mistress started with a seductive coo in her voice.

P felt a rush of pride after she listed her achievements, but then dreaded when she heard Jaune’s mom say something about ‘areas of improvement’. 

“...you still lack initiative in bowing before Master and Mistress alike, must always be on all fours unless your master commands you not to be. And must be more disciplined in not letting out any groans unless you’re allowed to, stifle them as much as you can because your pleasure threshold must be absolute for this kind of lifestyle. That is all.” 

P let out a small sigh of relief until she heard Mistress speak up a second time.

“That being said….you still haven’t practiced making love to a woman, P. I feel that is something you must work on immediately.” She purred in a lustful voice and got up from her chair to walk over to her in loud clacks of her heels. 

P swallowed down her nervousness somewhat and felt Jaune lean in to her side whispering into the muffle flap of her ear hole.

“She’s going to be in charge of your training in that field from the rest of the week, I’ll see you again on your rest day, P.” Jaune whispered before cupping her chin through her mask, removing the ball gag and lifting up her eye flaps. P saw Jaune look proudly into her eyes with a warm smile that made her heart stutter.

She was about to call out to him again when he leaned in to place his lips snugly against her own embracing the girl in a sweet passionate kiss. P instantly relaxed and sucked in Jaune’s lips onto her own in a fierce lip-lock, their lips curled slowly and passionately over each other with the man putting his learned oral skills to work impressing her. She hummed in pleasure and delight as he eventually pulled himself back leaving her face dazed behind the leather mask.

“I’m so proud of you for doing this, P, you’ve really come a long way and I know you’ll do even better. I love you.” With that he closed the ball gag around her mouth again and pulled down the eye flaps of her mask, but not before hearing her sigh in happiness at his words.

Jaune cast a reaffirming nod to his mom and turned around to leave allowing the two women absolute privacy. With the door closing Mistress sashayed around P’s standing body and suddenly grabbed one of her buttcheeks through the latex suit!

‘Nnnngh!~’ P whimpered sharply within her throat and struggled not to let that reaction out. No matter how good it felt. The grip of Jaune’s mother on her ass sent shivers up her spin and made her feel dizzy with growing arousal as she kept it there fondling it. 

P’s legs staggered inwardly as she felt the woman cup her other buttocks strongly making her squeal within her throat. 

“Mmnnhh, you like that, don't you, Submissive?” She cooed and P nodded her leatherbound head making the older woman giggle seductively. Truly the redhead was not prepared completely for this, she had never been intimate with the female body before and Jaune’s mother certainly an air of dominance about her. 

Reaching over and unfastening the ball gag Mistress freed P’s lips and saw them pant hotly in a subtle fashion. Cupping her chin and turning her head to the side P felt she was now looking directly into Mistress’s face.

“Let’s get started, shall we?” Mistress asked and the girl nodded before feeling the sudden push of lips forcing her mouth open in a hot lesbian kiss!

“Mmmhhhh.~” Mistress moaned hotly into her mouth as she embraced P from behind. Her warm strong lips suckled tenderly on her own with suction force strong enough to pry apart and make out with her in lesbian blissfulness. P couldn’t help but moan subtly into her throat, then she felt the older woman’s hot tongue burrow into her mouth and slither around.

The sensation she felt made her weak in the knees causing her stature to crumble slightly, but Mistress wasn’t letting up. She sucked the air out of P’s mouth swallowing her saliva and running her tongue dominantly over her own for minutes on end.

“Hhmmhhh!~” P whimpered internally and felt her mind become hazier with each passing second of this woman-on-woman make out session. After what felt like minutes of this she eventually pulled herself off of P’s lips leaving her dazed and wearing a blank face underneath. A string of saliva bridged their lips with Mistress blushing heartedly wearing a satisfied smile.

“First lesson, is….rimming. I’m going to bend over and you’re going to place your face in between my buttocks and tongue out my anus.” She instructed confidently making the girl blush even brighter underneath. Compared to the other kink acts this one seemed far more intimate and graphic.

“If what I just felt your tongue to be like I’m sure you’ll do pleasantly, my dear. Now….let’s begin.” Mistress cooed then let go of P’s face before going over to the chair a few feet from them. 

She placed her leatherbound hands on the armrests and bent forward sticking her ass out at P’s face and wiggling it suggestively. Mistress’s creamy perfect buttocks jiggle left and right before her eyes, P felt hypnotized by them and craned herself foward preparing to eat her out. To aid her Mistress reached back with her left hand and held apart a buttcheek exposing her perfectly clean anus to the girl. P marveled at it seeing that her pucker hole was clean, round and somewhat spacious, obviously she had action back there and this fact alone titillated P even more. 

“Come and get it.~” She beckoned as P parted her lips and extended her tongue as she grabbed ahold of the woman’s buttcheeks keeping them apart. “Remember; just push it in and swivel it around. That’s a golden tip for new beginners like yourself.”

Mistress shivered sharply and tossed back her head as she felt the girl’s strong tongue push into her butthole. The slimy spongy intruder wiggled around gingerly inside in soft swirling circles, P worked her tongue slowly around inside of it making her wiggle her buttocks into her face mewling softly in pleasure.

“Yesss…..!~ Haaahh!~” Jaune’s mother moaned out. She was gasping loudly with intoxicated bliss as P continued to diligently swirl her tongue around inside her damp anal muscle. Occasionally it flipped around, it pushed in, and licked her butthole completely sending sensitive shudders of pleasure up the older woman’s spine.

Mistress was beside herself with bliss as this continue for roughly thirty minutes longer until she felt ready to blow. Once P dug her lips into her buttocks tonguing out her anus passionately she pushed her rump hard into her face and moaned out in ecstasy! 

“Aaaahhhh!~” Mistress shrieked out in sensation and came hard in response to her actions. She quivered and felt her pussy leak juices while it convulsed wildly underneath. Mistress rode out her orgasm on P’s face and felt the magical tongue leave her now lubed up anus leaving her to double over panting above the chair.

P felt proud of herself for showing her Mistress what she was capable of, then saw her stand right up and look eagerly at her. 

“Well, splendid work, Submissive. That concludes the lesson for today. Tomorrow, however, is going to be my favorite one to each and it’ll be going on the rest of the week. Here’s a hint.” Mistress picked up ‘something’ from a desk nearby and wagged it above P’s leatherbound face. It was a strap-on, a rather large two-pronged one at that, being waggled suggestively in the air. 

P gulped with growing excitement as she imagined getting those two plastic dicks in each of her holes.

**

The next day….

“ahhhhhhh yesss! Aaaagh!~” P moaned out from behind her ball gag in a loud muffled cry of ecstasy. 

She was in a different room than last time, this one being of Mistress’s own sex studies, being bent over a desk. Behind her was Mistress wearing a cupless leather corset like before, complete with leggings and sleeves hugging her limbs tightly, and with the double-pronged strapon wrapped around her pelvis. 

Both large phalluses swiftly pushed into both her pussy and her asshole making P moan uncontrollably in excited bliss! She shivered intensely as she felt the urge to come but struggled not to let it happen. She knew full well she wasn’t allowed to cum unless her Mistress order her to. Still, having both her rectum and her pussy filled out by two large plastic phalluses made P shiver with impending orgasmic bliss. Her hands were raised up to her head being locked in a restrained connecting to her collar. 

“Ooohh yes! Unnghh! I can feel you tightening up so tightly, Sub! You’re allowed to come as much as you want! Just stay still and let me fuck you!” Mistress breathed out as she hammered her pelvis diligently into P’s lower body! 

The girl’s frame rocked back and forth in wild abandon with her tits squishing up against the surface of the desk. P was now moaning loudly in unwavering euphoria as she felt the Mistress furiously drive both dicks into her quirm and anus, the sensation she felt made both sets of bodily muscles coil down around each ‘cock’. She turned her head over her shoulder and saw Jaune’s mom having fun railing her. Her naked body plunged back and forth in undaunted lust as she hammered her waist into her bottom, a series of loud skin-slapping noises erupted from their union with P moaning out constantly and cumming many times in between.

“Aaaaaahhhh! Uuunnnghh!” She moaned out behind the ball gag shivering as she felt her holes clench and squeeze around those fake dicks. 

Mistress was having the time of her life pushing into Pyrrha’s body like this, she expertly grooved her hips into her waist channeling aura into the strap-ons for extra kick. She pummeled the girl’s holes relentlessly making her mewl out in constant like any good sex slave for her son. 

“Mmnnhhh! Mh mh mh mh mhhhh!” Mistress then grabbed around her hips using one hand and keeping P’s body hilted to the brink on the double-fanged strap-on she was using. She buried it all the way inside each one feeling the girl’s heavy shaking tremble through her own body as she felt the redhead cum again.

P shuddered intensely and quivered against the older woman’s body feeling her fluids gush out all over her waist. Mistress came as well and rubbed her waist up against the buttocks of her son’s sub relishing the smoothness of her skin against her body. P shivered some more riding out her climas and wiggling her rump against the older woman’s waist, the plastic phallus didn’t feel anywhere near as good as when Jaune has sex with her, but they did the job fine. P was now a panting moaning mess of a submissive and felt Mistress’s face curl up against the nape of her neck kissing it tenderly.

“We’re….huff….going to practice this until it’s time for your Declaration Party tomorrow. That is when we’ll announce what kind of Sub you'll be, consider it a sort of birthday for your new life in this role.” Mistress purred hearing P nod and grunt in a cooing whisper  as she started grinding her hips against her bottom again.

Soft breathy moans began coming out of the room along with the hard quaking motions of the desk once again.

******

Declaration Party

The next day came and it was a grand time for a grand occasion; Declaration. Here P would be announced as what kind of Subservient she’ll be to all of the Arc family members. Awkward as that notion is she couldn’t help but feel excited over being exposed to the rest of the kinky family. She internally quivered in excitement as she was guided into the main banquet hall where masters and mistresses, lords and subs, friends and family gathered. 

She was led into the hall by both Jaune and his mother, both of them wearing little to nothing save for the Mistress wearing the same leather corset outfit she wore when fucking P earlier the  other day. Jaune was simply wearing a leather banana hammock and walking with confidence and pride as he held the leash to P’s collar. Around her head was a gimp mask covering her eyes with folds and letting her mouth be exposed with her hair sticking out in a ponytail from behind. Around her body was a tight fishnet and leather bondage outfit with no cups keeping her breasts exposed to all, her under area was covered in the latex leotard leaving both holes around her nether region keeping her ass and pussy in full sight. The ass portion having a vibrating buttplug tail sticking out making P’s walk more difficult since she has to keep balance.

“This is it, babe. Your official Halfway party, we always do this for newcomers like yourself. I’m so proud of you.” Jaune said stepping back to be with his wife and newly crowned sub.

“Oooh, Master.~” P purred as they arrived in the banquet hall where naked and semi-naked men and women flourished wearing various outfits of bondage leading others around. 

Chief among them were Jaune’s seven sisters; Delilah, June, Sandy, Juliet, Sabrina, Violet, and Daisy. All of them were masters whereas their boyfriends were all subs. No one rules above the Arcs after all.

Delilah was the oldest with a tall body long hair braided down her back and a flogger in her hand with a leather police cap on her head. She had a full set of D cups and held her boyfriend or sub underneath her left heel, literally. 

June was the second oldest and more serene of the seven with glasses and long hair tied back into a cropped ponytail, she looked more mature than you would think and held the air of sophistication about her. Sher sub was currently kneeling at her side with a ball gag in mouth and a collar around his neck. He made no moves unless she explicitly ordered them, else the whip will find a way to streak his ass.

Sandy, Juliet, and Sabrina, were basically triplets having been born a year apart from each other and sharing a similar mindset. They often acted as a team with each girl having bouncy medium length hair just above their shoulders, each one had a sub  that was either blindfolded, ball gagged, or wearing a mask entirely around their face muffling their ears. They had the kink of see,hear, speak no evil unless they were commanded to speak. When they would speak ‘evils’ they would really be sex act suggestions that the girls would follow through on with them. The girls had a bit of a sadistic streak. Violet and Daisy were the sweeter contrasts of the two with Violet, the hot punk-rock girl with frosted pink tips on her bobcut hair made her Sub worship her and sometimes act as furniture. She usually had him be her gaming chair whenever she’d sit down to play with her playstation, she liked video games as much as she loved making her Sub grovel. Daisy was a cutesy girl with wild flowery hair tied back with a headband, she had a sunny demeanor and a petite body that worked with her athletic build. She was more simple and went with the basics by having her Sub act as a pet like P and treated well enough to be one that’d wag a tail, if he had one. Both gals treated their Subs like royal pets, which ironically they were, but they didn’t have the sadistic streak of pleasure their mother and father for each for each other.

“Everyone, may I have your attention.” Mistress called out tapping her wine glass as she  called the attention to herself, Jaune, and P all standing in the center of the room. 

All sets of blue,green, and aqua-colored eyes were upon them as she held her hand to the side gesturing to P as the newest member of this kink-sex cabal.

“Thank you, I’m delighted to present to you our newest  member; her real name is Pyrrha Arc, my son’s loving wife now known as ‘P’ to the rest of us within our little lifestyle of kinkiness. She has chosen to become a latex/leather slave for her ‘role’ as Sub. She has the aptitude for it and the talent for it too, I should know, I’ve trained her….intimately.” Mistress said earning a round of chuckles from around.

P blushed within her mask when she recalled how Jaune’s mom rode her ass all last night and the night before. The redhead shuddered in sensation when recalling the feeling of a strapon into her ass, having it fuck her pussy as well made it all the better and would ask Jaune later to add something anal to their sex life. She then heard a round of applause and cheer coming from the various family members and family friends of the Arc clan. P felt more comfortable than she’d ever been in her  life and knew for a fact that she had found ‘home’ among these people.

“As such, part of this declaration party is to show how your skills with your chosen path fair. That means you must go and eat out…..my seven daughters. Come here, you vixens.” Mistress revealed making P shiver in excitement as she called the seven sisters of Jaune over to the girl. 

Each blonde babe varied in shape and size, somewhat, but all of them had some form or another of an hourglass figure. They were beautiful, curvy, lithe and robust, in figure with varying sets of chest sizes all throughout. Each girl smiled giddily at P and put on their masquerade masks over the top-half of their faces ready to enjoy the experience.

Jaune leaned into P’s side and spoke to her after undoing her binds.

“Time to shine, babe. Go and eat out my sisters, show ‘Mistress’ how good you really are. While you’re doing this I’ll be right behind you railing your body. Which do you want first; in the ass or the babymaker?” 

“Ass, Master!~” P answered immediately making the seven sisters chuckle in merriment as Lilandra stepped forth and spread her legs open before P’s face. Jaune reached over and lifted up the flaps of her mask exposing her emerald green eyes to the sight of the oldest sister’s pussy. Lilandra was clean shaven with delicious-looking folds moistened with arousal as she spread them open before her eyes. 

P knew what to do next and got on all fours crawling her way over to her waist and burying her face into her mound wrapping her lips around her cunt. Lilandra instantly let out a loud breath of elation and felt P goto work tonguing the woman out with great fervor. She hummed and pushed her tongue around expertly tasting the nectar of her husband’s sister, P suckled her lips around each small flap of her labia sucking the nectar clean off before returning to tonguing her out. 

“Ooaaahh aaahhhnn! Oh yes! Unnnh! This girl really knows how to eat pussy.” Lilandra moaned loudly with everyone around them watching in entertainment. 

Jaune got up and pulled down the zipper of his leather codpiece revealing his erection to all and making many women salivate upon seeing it. He walked over behind his wife and knelt his thighs underneath her spread legs guiding his penis over to the spread canyon of her buttcheeks where the vibrating butt pluge tail stuck out of her anus. Grabbing the handle he pulled it out making P mewl loudly from within Lilandra’s legs.

“Haaaaghhn!~”

“Here you, honey.” Jaune cooed and kept her cheeks spread open as he pushed the large light-red head of his cock into her gaping anus. With a warm dry plop of flesh he entered P’s ass making her shiver up in ecstasy as she felt her cavity fill up with her husband’s length. She mewled loudly again feeling Lilandra’s pussy squeeze tightly around her lips as she ground it pelvis up into her face. 

Jaune started pumping his hips back and forth gingerly in a steady tempo feeling his wife’s ass clenched down around his length. Everyone watched as it sawed in and out her taut wide buttocks with fascination. Soft smacks of skin echoed throughout the area along with P’s and  Lilandra’s muffled moans of ecstasy. Jaune steadily drove his length up into her buttocks growing ever more energized by lust with how great P’s ass felt around it. It was nice and tight, damp and hugging his length snugly. He grooved it in and out with growing frenzy as she continued eating out his sister. 

Minutes of this passed by and soon Lilandra started grinding her pelvis voraciously against P’s face eventually coming down with an intense orgasm! 

“Aaagghhh!” She tossed her head back screaming out the top of her lungs with body shivering in orgasmic ecstasy. P’s head stayed within her pelvis lapping her juices as they spritzed out all  over her face. She lapped everything up and continued sucking on the nub of her clit driving her even crazier with pleasure. “N-Next…! Uuuunnh!~” 

Next came June, who had laid back along a table that was abruptly cleared off for use with legs hanging up in the air as Jaune rode his wife over to her. He stayed in her insides keeping his member grinding inside of her rectal cavity, something P found very sensational as she dipped her head down into June’s legs sucking on her labia with hunger. The blonde girl bit down on her right knuckle mewling in bliss as she felt what her sister Lilandra felt just moments ago. Her legs dangled and toes curled at with every second P gorged herself on snatch. While the redhead did this her husband and master continued pounding her buttocks hard and fast making loud clapping noises echo throughout the room. Everyone watched, plenty growing hard and aroused at the sight playing before them. 

Sure, it was weird as hell, this tradition within the Arc family, but P felt at peace and truly treated them like family. She ran her tongue along June’s exposed pink wetness slowly making her shriek and grind her pelvis into her face. The blonde girl had tossed her head back moaning out the girl’s Sub name over and over again as this continued for another fifteen minutes. She eventually came hard and wrapped her legs around P’s face pulling her deep into her waist smothering it with her pulsating snatch. Like before, P had lapped everything up and drank the juices of the Arc woman down her throat with gusto. June had came hard and Jaune had seen enough to warrant his own eruption inside of P’s body. 

He slammed his hips hard into her ass letting out a groan as he tossed his head back, his shaft throbbed loudly in orgasmic ecstasy pumping thick globs of sperm directly into the girl’s ass. P moaned loudly and  broke off from June’s cunt so that she could let out a shrill cry of ecstasy as she felt her husband fill up her anus with semen.

“Next….! Huff...huff...ooohhh.” June called out beckoning the triplets to come forward.

The trio of conniving girls giggled together as they each stood up around P’s head with pussy folds spread open by their fingers ready for her to dine in. Jaune felt like ramming P’s other hole, but since he’d be fucking her too hard to really focus on his sisters he settled for simply hotdogging her buttocks underneath his cock. He held his hands around her waist keeping her steady as he sawed his turgid length back and forth along the crevice of her ass. 

P moaned sharply at this and loved the feeling of any form of contact on her behind, she started eating out the triplets in sequence making them gasp hotly in tandem. At one point she’d tongue out Sandy and make her gasp loudly in ecstasy while fingering Sabrina. At another, she’d lick up along Juliet’s twat making her shudder in sensitive pleasure while fingering Sandy, and at another point she’d dive a set of fingers into any two sisters while gorging herself on the third one’s pussy. P was getting so profoundly lost in the debauchery of it all and found herself loving it, the feeling of Jaune’s dick on her crack certainly added to her fervor. 

“Ahhh! Uunnghh! Oohhhh!” Sandy moaned and panted constantly for several minutes before cumming all over her fingers.

Juliet bit down on her lip and hugged her other  hand keeping it as deep as possible inside her quirm until she came! P’s fingers were bathed in her vaginal nectar as she shuddered all over her hand moaning silently in ecstasy.

Last but not least was Sabrina, who settled for hugging P’s face into her pelvis like the first sister had done. This time P went even further and drove her tongue deep into her juicy tight snatch, the Arc sister was a raggedly gasping mess as she eventually came hard all over her leatherbound face! 

“Aaaaaahhhh!~” Sabrina cried out with a red face as she felt her womanhood throb and pulsated all over P’s face coating her leather mask in her nectar and feeling her tongue soak most of it up with hunger. She eventually went slack and had to be caught by her two fellow sisters while P simply rolled her tongue around her mouth soaking up the remains of her juices. 

“Pst, you’re doing great, P. Even some of the couples in the background have started getting down to it after watching you.” Jaune whispered into the side of her ear making her turn and see various couples of Masters and Subs engage in sex randomly throughout the banquet hall. She blushed as she watched them fornicate feeling a sense of voyeurism arise within her body. P was going to say something else  until she saw that last two Arc sisters approach her; Daisy and Violet.

Both girls smirked at her and got on top of each other pressing their naked bodies together on the table behind them. Like a blonde sister sandwich, they had their pussies exposed to P with their hands keeping their legs spread apart in a sort of pretzel formation. Daisy had her legs up around Violet's back side whereas Violet simply kept hers spread and rooted to the ground. P started crawling toward them like a dog panting like one too as her face reached their cunts inhaling their scent. 

Jaune took this as his cue to start up again and lowered his member down into the redhead’s drooling cunt. He positioned his erection accurately so as to not feel the leather of her corset bodysuit chafe him, with expert precision he guided his dick straight into her folds sheathing himself deep inside her pussy and making her whimper out loudly in pure unabated ecstasy.

“Hhaaaghhn!~ Oohh master!~” P moaned out loud and let that jolt of pleasure fuel her passion. She pressed her lips deep into Violet’s tasty cunt and started eating her out while fingering Daisy’s right below it. Loud flesh-slapping sounds of lovemaking between the man and Sub wife echoed loudly through the hall with Daisy and Violet’s moans rivaling the noise they made.

P switched back to tonguing Daisy’s quirm now and let her right hand dip three of it’s fingers into Violet’s pussy making her gnash her body along her sister in euphoria. P felt she hit a weak spot inside of her and continued playing here fingers into her body at a seasoned pace, she ran her tongue up slowly along Daisy’s snatch lapping up any juices that might be leaking from it before diving in with her tongue going inside of her. The crooned out loudly and started grinding along her sister feeling her grind back as they moaned into each other’s mouths in an incestuous make-out session. 

‘Such a sight, I’m so proud of her. My son’s wife will be a great Sub yet.’ Callista thought to herself wiping a tear from her face in pride as she watched P service her daughters for another twenty minutes until they both came!

Both sisters held onto each other slightly shivering in ecstasy as they came together all over P’s masked face and open mouth!

“Aaaaghh!~” They moaned out loudly in unison and held their hands together as P felt the gush of their vaginal fluids spritze all over her face. 

Her tongue caught plenty of the delicious tart juices that came out while Jaune pounded her cunt hard still making her ebb closer to climax as well. He had been grunting and pumping diligently into her pussy when she had been tasting his sisters, P had been holding back her moans and clenched her fingers as she felt Jaune hit a very sensitive weak spot inside her body. The moment he pushed his dick up past her cervix and into her womb she came hard! 

“Uuunngghhh! Hhhhhhh,master! Oooh masteeerrr!~” She cried out in blind ecstasy with her body shivering with intense orgasm as she felt her husband’s cock plow into her babymaker. 

The Master and husband of the two felt her walls squeeze down on him fiercely making him succumb to his own climax and let out a thick  helping of sperm inside of his wife. P cooed and shuddered as she felt, she mewled every passing second when she felt it pump into her womb in abundance, for added effect she felt Jaune slap across her ass making her have another mini-orgasm right in the middle of it all. She cooed loudly in sleep bliss as she came for a solid minute before tiring out and slumping her head down into the marble floor.

As Jaune finished cumming inside of her he heard the sounds of applause ring out around him, he looked here and there to see all of the attendants,including his family members, applaud the official welcoming of the P, the newest and most proficient Sub of Latex and cunnilingis. 

“Heh hehe, you hear that, P? They're clapping for you.” Jaune said to his Sub and saw P slumped on the ground with her ass in the air barely conscious with a wide smile on her face. “Yeah, I guess you deserve a break, because later with the second half coming around you’re going to be for really wild round as your training becomes complete.” 

“Uh huh...oohhh….~” P moaned dizzily as the noises of copulation and moaning grew louder within the background. Many couples of Masters and Subs went at it like it were a frenzy and P was the cause of all of it with her story coming to halfway close. 

She wondered what came next in ‘Cour Two’ and hoped she’d engage in more weirdness and kinky adventures as her husband’s sub. So far her favorites were latex and wax, everything else was second hand, but she did look forward to it all the same. Jaune bent down and pulled out of her pussy so he could hold it her up against his chest letting her lips touch his own as they embrace amidst the orgy going on in the background. P just cupped his face loving the taste of his tongue as she shared the taste of his sisters with him, she hoped he’d be slapping her ass again soon when the next round starts. Thoughts of what awaited her went through her mind but more so than that she’d make this memory her story; the Story of P.

  
  


End of Part One

To be continued in Part Two….

  
  


AN:This has been for Solvolis, thanks for reading this kink-filled adventure and stay tuned for the second chapter of non stop alternative sex with your favorite Arkos couple. Thanks for reading!


End file.
